


Black Butler Oneshot Collection

by TSsweets13



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Love, Multi, Romance, oneshots, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: This is my collection of Black Butler Oneshots, Drabbles, Song Fics, and just other Fics that are a bit too short to go on their own. All the relationships tagged will come up eventually. Also may one day add some reader inserts...will update the tags when and if that happens.
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff / OC, Grell Sutcliff/ Original Female Character(s), Ronald Knox / OC, Ronald Knox / Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis / OC, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji) / OC, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s), William T. Spears / OC, William T. Spears/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. A Party Guest (Sebastian Michaelis / OC)

**Author's Note:**

> At a party Sebastian spots an alluring young woman.

It was at yet another event his master was invited to when he first saw her. Stunning was definitely the word for her. And he was shocked to find himself thinking that was of a human. Typically he regarded them only as meals. But this redhead, this sweet scented woman...she was different. She smiled at him from across the room, her eyes flashing with mischief and desire. He was just a mere butler. 

He walked over, making some excuse to Ciel. He didn’t know why but he had to know her. At least her name. She was waiting for him over by a large window in the lavish ballroom. 

She smiled as he approached her. 

“You’ve been watching me.” She said as he approached. 

“I find you have been watching me as well.” Sebastian chuckled. 

“Well, I’m not used to much male attention.” She admitted motioning to her more robust figure, wide hips, large bust, cinched waist though. 

Sebastian hated corsets, they were a danger and posed no real benefit save for making a woman look presentable. 

“Then they are mad.” He said, “You are by far the belle of the ball.” He took her hand and kissed it gentlemanly. 

“And you must need glasses.” She teased flushing. 

He chuckled and shook his head, “I would offer to dance but it might be inappropriate, as I am merely a butler.” He said. 

She smiled and took his hand once more, “Well I’m merely a dance instructor.” She said, “Shall we then?” 

“You’re bold.” He chuckled leading her to the floor. 

“Well, one must be at times, mustn’t they?” She teased as they took up their positions and began to dance. 

“May I have this lovely dance instructor’s name?” He asked. 

“Salacia Tianna.” She said, “May I now have the handsome butler’s name?” 

“Sebastian Michalis, my dear.” He breathed as her smile took his breath away. 

They shared a dance and some lovely and witty banter and after when they stepped off the floor, each needing to find their respective wards. She reached up and straightened his tie for him. 

“You will write to me, I hope.” She breathed tenderly. 

“Of course Miss. Tianna, I would be a fool to let someone as lovely as you slip by.” Sebastian murmured and kissed her gloved hand once more before they parted that evening. 

She was truly something he coveted...but in a different way than he coveted Ciel’s soul. They would be seeing each other again, he would be sure of it.


	2. Ex-Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short song-fic based on the song Ex-Girlfriend by No Doubt. 
> 
> Warning(s): angst, death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ere is my best friend’s OC and she has given me permission to use her in this as Unny is her fave. 
> 
> I do not own the song.

_“I kinda always knew I’d end up your ex-girlfriend.”_

Those were the words she spoke to him. The words that haunted him now. Was he really so obvious? He was very popular with the ladies, he always had been it seemed. But there was only one he loved. He just used the others. Her among them. 

_“I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them.”_

Special. No one was special. Were they? He shook his head as he continued his work. He had a client he needed to focus on so why were her words ringing in his ears. 

_“And you know it makes me sick to be on that list. But I should have thought of that before we kissed.”_

Her words rang true. She was just another lover to him. No one special. No one was special. He was just Adrian, yes he had told her his name...at least his first. But what did that mean anyway? The local undertaker. The weirdo playboy obsessed with death and lovely ladies to take the place of his one love for a short time. 

She’d told him off...in her own way. This sweet girl he’d used. And it made his heart pound. Why? She was just another lover on his list of exes. Why was she preying on his mind so?

He sighed as he finished this client and turned to the next still covered in a sheet. He hadn’t really looked at the corpse when it was delivered, he had been so busy. All he knew was it was a suicide. And when he removed it his heart cracked a bit. Chestnut hair and golden eyes staring out at nothing. It was her. Ere. His once Ere. 

He began to undress her with unusually shaking hands. He’d done this so many times before with bodies...but also with the lovely young woman laying on the table. And as he removed her dress he felt something hit his shoe. He looked down and saw it was a crumpled ball of paper. He leaned down and picked it up. 

It was an unsent letter. A suicide note of sorts. To A. To him! 

His hands were shaking as he read it. 

_“We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs. And we’ve been in between the days for years. And I know that when I see you I’m going to die. I know I’m going to want you and you know why. It’s going to kill me to see you with the next girl. ‘Cause I’m the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl._

But I should have thought of that before we kissed.” 

There was no more needed to say. He stared at her as tears began to drip from his eyes. He traced her face with his nail. 

“Death becomes you, my dear.” He said and began to cackle, but it was broken. 

He was broken. 

He didn’t realize how much she’d worked her way into his nigh unfeeling heart...until she wasn’t there anymore.


	3. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell has to wrestle with reaping a particular soul.

Life was short. That was something Grell Sutcliff knew well. He was a grim reaper. He reaped souls. He saw anything from the very old to the very young die. It was his job to collect them. 

And he loved his job. 

Reaping souls was a pleasure to him. 

Watching their cinematic record made him laugh at times at the melodrama of it all. 

But today...today was different. 

He had arrived at a carriage crash victim's room and felt his black heart still. There she lay. His Salacia. 

He knew her. Oh did he know her. She was the only to know what he was that was human aside from Madam Red back in the Jack the Ripper days. And then he met her…

She was a light in his darkness, red hair, bright smile on red lips...and she knew what he was. But she barely made mention of it. She treated him like a true companion. Not just a burden as many did. She accepted his obsessive eccentricities and loved him for it. 

Yes she loved him.

And he loved her. 

She was everything he could ever have dreamed of. Not even Sebastian suited him so well. She had been his friend and listened to him obsess over Sebastian, but when it came down to it he was falling for her through it all. And one night they broke and fell into bed together. And after that they were near inseparable. 

But now here his beloved lay. In that tragic state between life and death. Her body was fighting it. He could tell. But everything else was faint. As a reaper it was his job to reap the souls of the dying. But instead he stared at her and prayed. He hardly ever prayed. But he was praying now. Praying for her to be okay. 

And as his eyes were closed he heard the most miraculous of sounds. 

A heartbeat. 

A heartbeat! 

She was alive! He stared at her and grasped her hand, she was warm to the touch. She was his and he would have her for as long as he could. It wasn’t going to end now. 

She still had a heartbeat.


End file.
